God Slaying
by DaemonLevi
Summary: This is a re-write of my other story [Revelation]. Well I say "re-write" but its probably closer to a whole new story with the same characters and themes. Rated M for foul language and battle scenes. Warning: I have no qualms about killing off main characters for story purposes. You have been warned. And yes, as my title suggests, we're going to have a lot of battles.
1. 8000 Meters Above the Sea

**Swiss Alps**

Two hours ago, a powerful blast of Holy Energy was observed by the Grigori monitoring centre. In response to its sudden appearance, Governor Shemhaza has scrambled a four-man team to locate and investigate the source of the blast.

The team is currently 8000 metres above sea level, less than 200 metres away from the source.

"Fuck it's cold." Tigiris breaths into his hands. Because of numerous unknown factors regarding the source of Holy Energy, Governor Shemhaza had ordered the team to make their way up by foot, in order to reduce the chance of being seen. Or tripping any traps.

Thus, the team had teleported 500 metres below the source and had begun their ascent from there.

However, due to the harsh conditions of the mountains, the team had only been able to climb 300 metres in two hours.

"Here." Ravenage summons a small ball of fire. "Lets take a break for a moment." The rest of the team voice their agreement, pulling out flasks of hot tea and bags of food.

In a few minutes, the four man team had a small fire going, and had huddled up close. Sharing the tea and food, the four Fallen Angels begun to discuss their mission. In particular, the mysterious source that they were looking for.

"What do you think it is?" Tigiris asks. "The thing we're looking for."

"Fuck if I know." The Fallen Angel known as Airenal replies.

"I heard it was a Holy Energy reading." The fourth member of the party, a newly fallen called Estarot, adds.

"Really?" Ravenage takes a sip from his tea. The leader of the expedition, Ravenage had fought with the Grigori since the very beginning. "Must have been pretty fucking powerful to make the Governor send us here."

"You think it might be Dulio? I hear he's pretty cuckoo." Airenal bites into a cold biscuit. "He could just be messing around."

"In this frozen shit hole?" Tigiris glances around. "I'm sure the [Strongest Exorcist] has better things to do then randomly fire holy energy into the air."

"You never know." Airenal retorts. "Powerful people do stupid things. I mean, look at the Welsh Dragon! He has a fucking Longinus-class Sacred Gear and what does he do? He makes it into a franchise called Oppai Dragon where he powers up by touching a woman's breasts!" This comment causes the rest of the team to smirk. Oppai Dragon was popular even among the Fallen Angels, mainly due to the focus on boobs.

"Is he really that strong?" Estarot asks. "Dulio, I mean."

"You only fell a few months ago and you don't even know about Dulio's power? What kind of ex-Angel are you?!" Tigiris berates the newbie, laughing all the while.

"Hey! I only fell because I saw Lady Leviathan dancing around in that erotic costume during the sports festival. I didn't mean too!" Estarot's attempts to justify his actions causes the rest of his team to burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha!" Ravenage laughs. "Lady Leviathan really is hot shit huh! Though I prefer Lady Gabriel over her! Pity she won't fall anytime soon!"

"Yeah I wish she did! Seeing her breasts iis the only thing I miss about Heaven! You gotta love those Angel outfits!"

"Ahahaha true! Her figure puts all of the Fallen Angels to shame!"

"Though Master Baraqiel's daughter is pretty hot too!"

"If he heard you say that, I'm sure he'd turn you into cinders!"

"For a feel of those knockers, I'd gladly die!"

Among their laughter, none of the Fallen Angels notice the twenty or so soldiers slowly crawling their way towards them.

Dressed in white snow gear, these soldiers are armed to the teeth with guns, knives and explosives. They were all trained in guerrilla warfare, the only type of warfare that allowed humans to fight against the supernatural.

Of course, having superior technology always helped.

With the tiny radios strapped to their throats, the soldiers were able to communicate perfectly with virtually no noise. Thus, they were able to make, adjust and communicate new orders whenever, without the enemy even realizing.

_"Four unknowns sighted."_

_"Scanning identity...Identity confirmed. Updating information."_

_"Grigori Rapid Response Team. Threat level: [High]."_

_"Calculating chance of success...Percentage calculated."_

_"8% success rate with 0 friendly casualties."_

_"24% success rate with less than 5 friendly casualties."_

_"72% success rate with 10 or more friendly casualties."_

_"Awaiting orders... Orders Received."_

_"Mission parameters remain the same. Safe retrieval of package is main priority."_

_"Uploading Plan D to all personal computers...plan successfully transmitted and received."_

_"Units 1 through 10, engage and route the enemy. Units 11 through 20, continue to the package's location."_

_"Synchronizing time pieces."_

_"Begin mission in 3...2...1."_

None of the Grigori were expecting an ambush nearly 8000 meters above sea level. Ten figures suddenly burst up from the snow, their guns trained on the four Grigori operatives. With robotic synchronization, the soldiers open fire, their specially designed bullets striking and occasionally penetrating the Grigori's shields.

"Gah!"

"Shit!"

"Get down!"

The Grigori immediately split, with three of them dropping to the ground. The last one, Estarot, attempts to open his wings in a bid to fly away, only to get shredded to pieces by the continuous stream of bullets.

_"One threat neutralized."_

_"Three remaining."_

_"Switch to explosive weaponry."_

With synchronized speed and precision, the soldiers throw aside their rifles and draw grenade launchers from their belts.

Before they can fire, a dozen spears of light soar through the sky, striking and killing three of the soldiers. The remaining soldiers immediately throw themselves to the ground, their launchers trained at the spears' source.

"Fuck!" The voice of Tigiris curses. "Bunch of fucking a-holes ambushed us!"

"Calm down Tigiris." Ravenage, the veteran leader, tells his subordinate to calm down.

"Calm down!? They fucking killed Estarot!" Tigiris summons three spears. "I'm going to fucking find them and then fucking tear their bodies apart!"

"I have to agree with Tigiris on this." Airenal summons another three spears, making a total of six spears primed and ready. "We have the least number of comrades out of the Three Great Powers. We should avenge the ones who we've lost."

"Don't misunderstand." Ravenage's voice is soft, but the anger is evident. "Trust me, I would like nothing more than to castrate these bastards and hang them off this mountain top."

"Then let's kill them already-"

"But." Ravenage continues. "These people are soldiers. The fact they haven't attacked us yet tells me that they're preparing for another ambush." Ravenage glances at the three dead bodies. "Yup. They're wearing camouflage gear. Seeing them in this snow is nigh-impossible."

"So what do we do? Wait for them to unleash their ambush and fight them then?"

"Of course not." Ravenage raises his hand, summoning dozens of light spears. "We just need to hit every possible location around us." With that, Ravenage brings his hand down, unleashing a rain of death onto his surroundings. Both Airenal and Tigiris hear the sickening sound of a spear piercing through flesh.

Ravenage, after checking that the soldiers were dead, kneels over the remains of Estarot's body.

"You were a good man." Ravenage murmurs. "Rest in peace, friend." Ravenage summons a flame, which immediately turns Estarot's body into ash. Turning to his remaining comrades, Ravenage nods his head.

"Let's finish this."

* * *

**My [Revelation] rewrite! The OCs will remain the same, as will the main idea. That doesn't mean you need to actually read my original [Revelation] though! I'll be treating this as a seperate story to [Revelation], so all the characters will be properly introduced and whatnot. **

**The plot will be different though, with an emphasis on character development and battles more then ever! Oh and the Main Characters will be focused on this time (I'll try my best to anyways!)! Mainly because the original [Revelation] members probably won't appear. **

**Review and Comment!**

**Daemon**

**PS. All the [Testament] characters will appear though. I really love them.**


	2. Light up the Sky

**Chapter 2: Light up the sky**

**Swiss Alps**

The ten remaining soldiers continue their trek up the mountain. Unlike the Grigori, these men are trained specifically for mountain conditions. Thus, their pace is fast and steady.

_"Communications with the secondary team have been interrupted."_

_"Enemy units are en-route to location. ETA, 10 minutes."_

_"Units 11 through 15, initiate anti-personnel protocols."_

_"Understood. Unit 13 will take command of this operation."_

_"Affirmative."_

_"New orders received from headquarters...updating now."_

The soldiers pause as their personal computers update. Despite their robotic like movements, every single one of the soldiers is human.

Upon receiving the new orders, all the soldiers blink once, their eyes refusing to believe the words scrolling on their screens. But their eyes don't lie.

_**-Begin Message-**_

_**[Testament] Commanding Officer currently en-route to your location.**_

_**Paint your location with a flare and prepare for his arrival.**_

_**-End Message-**_

The leader of the team, known as Unit 20, motions to the rest of his team to spread out. He then removes a green smoke flare from his pocket and fires it into the air. The trail of smoke flies into the air, where it remains, fizzing and popping all the while.

_"Sir, are these orders really-"_

_"Correct 17, these are our orders."_

_"But for one of them to come here-"_

_"We don't question orders. We simply follow them. Though-"_ The man known as Unit 20 glances at the sky. In the distance, flashes of light, like a flashlight being rapidly turned on and off, are steadily growing brighter._ "This is the first time I've ever seen one in the flesh."_

_"You've never met one? How often do these guys show themselves?"_ The light is growing brighter. Every so often, there would be a flash of light, followed by roughly two seconds of nothing, before a larger and brighter flash of light would fill the sky. .

_"Almost never. They're solo agents who take only the most difficult missions given by our leader."_ The light is now directly above the soldiers, so bright that they're forced to activate their blackout visors. The light disappears, revealing what appears to be a sixteen year old boy floating in the air. To the soldiers, it was as if the light had morphed into the boy. Suddenly, the boy changes into a beam of light, before crashing into the snow directly below the flare.

Standing in the centre of the now smoking snow is the boy. His hair, white with light yellow streaks, seems to glow in the sunlight. Similar to the soldiers, the boy is dressed in pure white. Unlike the soldiers, the boy's outfit is a white suit and pants. A pair of aviator sunglasses with yellow lenses covers the boy's eyes.

"Sir." The man known as Unit 20 raises his visor and bows his head. "I hope you had a good trip."

"It was alright." The boy answers. Despite the freezing weather, the boy doesn't look cold. "One minutes to travel across the sea isn't too bad. Though its such a pain to land." The boy glances around the landscape. "By the way, I saw a bunch of dead people about 200 meters away. They ours?"

"Yes. A Grigori team is also heading for the package. Our secondary team was ordered to hold them off." The boy tuts.

"Well they obviously didn't do a good job did they?" The boy turns towards where the bodies are located. "Now then, the rest of you head to the package. I'll take care of this mess." Before Unit 20 can say anything, the boy turns to light and disappears.

_"He's quite cruel isn't he, berating our team mates for dying. He could at least show a little sympathy."_

_"Not surprising really. I mean, if these people are as strong as Gods, I don't think human life means much to them."_

_"Actually, I think its just him. The [Demon's Bane] is said to be incredibly cruel, even by the other's standards."_

_"[Demon's Bane]...Wait, that was the [Demon's Bane] just now!?"_

_"Didn't the light show give it away? That guy is a monster wearing human skin. Rumour says that not even the Maou themselves could handle him. And that's if they all attack him at once."_

_"...shit. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for those Grigori now."_

_"Don't be."_ Unit 20 turns around. In front of him, the target location was just visible._ "Let's go, we're almost there._

* * *

**Swiss Alps**

The said Grigori were also feeling quite sorry for themselves. They had barely walked 20 steps before being bombarded by lasers.

"What the fuck!?" Tigiris curses. One of the beams had grazed his shoulder, leaving a gaping hole. "Where are these coming from?!"

"Do those guys have laser weaponry to boot?!" Airenal is hiding behind a snow mound, which is quickly being melted by the lasers. "I thought Azazel said that there wouldn't be this sort of thing for at least another ten years!"

"If they had such a trump card, they would have used it against us during the ambush!" Ravenage is lying on the ground, the lasers harmlessly passing above him. "This is definitely their reinforcements!"

"Fuck! Why can't we have reinforcements as well!?" Tigiris glances up, only to drop down again as a laser passes above his head. "Like, I don't know, all of the fucking Grigori!?"

"I've already requested reinforcements!" Ravenage summons a spear, only for it to be destroyed by the heavy barrage. "They'll be arriving in five minutes!"

"We have to hold out for five minutes!?" Airenal rolls to Ravenage's side as his snow mound is completely destroyed. "We'll be dead in one!"

"Optimistic thinking!"

"Fine! You'll be dead in one. The rest of us in two!" All of a sudden, the laser barrage stops, leaving nothing but holes in the snow and steam.

"...do you think they ran out of ammo?" Tigiris asks. He's clutching his shoulder in agony. Airenal immediately sprints over to perform first aid.

"...no." Ravenage peeks at the source of the barrage. In the steam, he can see a figure casually walking towards them. "That was only a taster." Ravenage summons a sword of light. "The real fight starts now."

"Kuh...fuck." Tigiris tries to stand up, but his shoulder immediately flares in pain. With a groan, he falls back to the ground. "I can't move."

"Shit." Ravenage glances at the figure. The steam prevented Ravenage from seeing clearly, but it seemed like the figure was still quite far away. "OK listen. Airenal, you take Tigiris and get as far away from here as possible. I'll hold off the laser dude for as long as possible, until the reinforcements arrive."

"But-!" Both Airenal and Tigiris open their mouths to argue, only for Ravenage to cut them off.

"No arguments! We don't have time! Just get away before the laser dude gets here-" A flash of light to Ravenage's left causes Ravenage to pause mid sentence. At the same time, a hand taps Ravenage on the shoulder.

"Laser dude? I have a name you know!" Ravenage slowly turns his head. Standing on his left is a boy no older than sixteen. With his yellow shades and white suit he wouldn't look out of place at one of the Grigori's strip clubs. But Ravenage knew better than to assume that.

"Really? What would that be?" Ravenage could tell what kind of person the boy was. The boy's smile gave it away.

He's a berserker. A being who lives solely for war. This is what the boy was.

"Blake. [Demon's Bane] Blake." Upon hearing those words, Ravenage feels his blood go cold. Three years ago, before the Kuoh treaty had been signed, when the 3 Great Powers had been fighting, Ravenage had fought against a Exorcist unit by the name of [Whirl].

Its member pool had consisted of the current [Joker] of the Angels, the current [Queen] of Hearts and a [Holy Sword] wielder. But there had been a 4th member of the unit.

A 13 year old boy with the ability to manipulate light.

Actually manipulate isn't the right word.

The boy didn't manipulate light, he ruled over light.

A master of light and thus the antithesis of Demons everywhere..

[Demon's Bane] Blake.

40 Grigori versus 4 Exorcists. In every possible way, the Grigori should have come out as the winners.

Ravenage was the only survivor.

"Oh? You seem to recognize my name." Blake pats Ravenage's shoulder again. "Seems like my actions from the war are still remembered."

"Genocide is quite difficult to forget." There was no other word for it. The deliberate slaughter of specific beings based on certain traits. In this case, anything supernatural. Demons, Angels, Fallen Angels, Grigori, Cryptids, Youkai. Anything you can name, Blake had probably killed at least once.

"Ahahahahaha. Genocide huh?" Blake laughs softly. "That's one way of putting it." Blake suddenly pats Ravenage's cheek. "I just remembered who you are. You're a member of [Ashwyrm] aren't you? Well, the only member if I think about it."

"You remember." Ravenage glances at where he had last seen Airenal and Tigiris. They had disappeared, no doubt running as fast as they could. "Yes, I'm the last member of [Ashwyrm]."

"Nice." Blake comments. "Though honestly...I couldn't care any less." Before Ravenage could say anything, Blake places his hand on Ravenage's face.

"[Light Brigade:Skirmish]."

Immediately, Blake's hand turns to light, blasting a hole in Ravenage's face and killing him.

As the corpse collapses to the ground, Blake turns towards where the two remaining Grigori had run off. "Running away is...useless." Blake points his finger in the direction of the Grigori. "[Light Brigade: Scout]."

A laser explodes out of his finger. Barely a second later, a gigantic explosion immediately engulfs Blake's vision.

Hearing the screams of agony from the remaining Grigori, Blake begins to leisurely walk towards their cries.

* * *

**Swiss Alps.**

"Fuck!" Airenal curses loudly. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Tears are streaming down his face. His right arm is completely gone, the blast having cleanly amputated it. Luckily for Airenal, Tigiris, who had been on Airenal's back, had shielded him from the worst of the attack.

But at a price.

In front of Airenal, Tigiris is lying on the ground. From the waist down, everything had been blown off by the brutal attack. Airenal could see severe burns all over Tigiris's back and arms.

"Shut the fuck up and run!" Tigiris says, spitting out blood. "Death is certain for me. But not for you. Run and rendezvous with the reinforcements!" Tigiris begins to cough, each cough splattering his chest with blood. He had maybe minutes left.

"I-I can't!" Airenal summons a spear. "Estarot and Ravenage are dead! How can I leave you to die as well!?" Airenal stands up. "If I have to die, I'll die fighting."

"You-you fool." Tigiris, in spite of himself, smiles. "If-if you die here, who will tell the Grigori about what happened here? Who will warn them of this enemy?" Tigiris places his arm on the ground and slowly forces himself upright. "Go Airenal. Tell the Grigori about this threat. Live."

"But-"

"Go!" Airenal looks at Tigiris for a second, his eyes full of grief. Then, with a single fluid movement, Airenal opens his wings and kicks off into the air. "...that's it." Tigiris glances towards where Ravenage had made his last stand. In the distance, he could see a figure slowly making his way towards him.

Tigiris closes his eyes, remembering a lullaby he had heard when he was younger.

_The Fallen Angels of God, the ones who betrayed Heaven's ways~_

_Forging their own path in the world~_

Tigiris opens his eyes, to see a smiling teenager wearing a white suit standing in front of him. His yellow aviators hide his eyes, but Tigiris is sure they'd be smiling too.

"Are you the one who will kill me?" The boy nods his head. "Very well. But can I sing one last tune?" The boy tilts his head, as if considering his request. After about a second, the boy nods.

_The Heavens above, Hell below, we fly in the centre~_

_Hated by the Angels, loathed by the Devils, we walk alone~_

_Humanity scorns us, removing us from their tales~_

_Perhaps one day, we'll fly again~_

_In the skies above Heaven~_

"That's a nice lullaby." The boy comments. "[The Hope of the Fallen] right?"

"You-you're well informed." Tigiris coughs. His vision is turning blurry.

"I enjoy reading literature." The boy looks at the sky. "The poem is mentioned quite often in Grigori texts. _The skies above Heaven~_" The boy points upwards. "Is that a metaphysical realm beyond our reach? A false belief generated by [Hope]? Or is it an actual sky?" The boy looks down at Tigiris.

"..." Tigiris doesn't answer, having already passed away. The boy looks at the corpse for a moment, before sighing.

"I suppose I'll have to find out myself-" The boy peers into the distance. Roughly a kilometer away is the faint ouline of Airenal. The boy points his hand at the Fallen Angel.

"-when [Testament] tears down the Heavens."

The boy's hand begins to glow.

"[Light Brigade: Skirmish]."

* * *

**Swiss Alps**

The remaining soldiers, led by Unit 20, arrive at their destination. The snowy cliff-side has a 1000 meter drop. Normally, the soldiers would take a moment to admire the view.

But their attention is drawn to the numerous corpses littering the snow.

_"Woah...what happened?"_ One of the soldiers approaches one of the corpses. _"Shit!"_

_"What is it?!"_

_"His body...its like a fucking mummy!"_ Unit 20 bends down and observes one of the bodies. Sure enough, it looks as if something had drained the very life from the victim, leaving nothing but a hollow shell.

_"Wait...there are burn marks here."_ One of the soldiers takes a small knife out of his pocket and removes a sliver of flesh. A scanner pops out of his helmet and begins to scan the skin. _"Analyzing...analysis complete."_

_"DNA match...Margaret Salam...Looking up profile...She's a wanted Rogue Magician."_

_"Rogue Magicians? And here I thought our day couldn't get any worse."_

_"They're all Rogue Magicians. Sindred Halflax, Ramdin Portgaz..."_

_"Aren't those all big names?"_

_"Yeah. They're total bounty is insane. Ten digits."_ A chorus of whistles echo through the headsets.

_"Think we can still claim them?"_

_"Maybe...Does anyone have any cases where we can store their heads?"_

_"All of you shut up!"_ Unit 20 glances around. He can't see anything, but something had just occurred to him. _"Don't you think we should be more worried about what killed these magicians?"_

_"...shit."_

_"You think it might still be here?"_

_"...did you hear that?"_ All the soldiers spun around, their weapons trained on the source of the noise. Barely noticeable above the howling wind was a tune. If it wasn't for the sensitive listening equipment built into the soldier's helmets, it would have been impossible to hear.

_"Fucking hell, it sounds like a little girl singing."_

_"You're joking right? This isn't a fucking B-rate horror movie!"_

_"I have to admit, it does sound like a little girl singing a lullaby."_

_"OK."_ Unit 20 could see a figure slowly approaching the group. _"On my mark, we open fire."_

_"Got it."_

_"Roger."_

_"Let's kill the bitch!"_

Unit 20 took a deep breath.

_"1."_

_"2."_

_"3! Open fire!"_

The soldiers immediately emptied their clips into the unknown figure. The sounds of gunfire echoed through the mountains for a good two minutes.

Nothing could have survived the brutal barrage of cold steel.

* * *

**Grigori Headquarters**

Sahariel glances at his monitor. About two seconds ago, an alarm had gone off, alerting him to the re-appearance of the insane holy energy. Since the reinforcements had just left to assist the team already up there, Sahariel had spent the past two hours or so trying to piece together exactly what had caused the spike. However, the previous spike had only lasted two seconds or so, which gave Sahariel virtually nothing to work with.

"This is..." Sahariel re-checks the current readings, before comparing them to similar readings he had from Slash Dog. "...it can't be." Sahariel immediately grabs the phone next to him.

There is no doubt about it.

The culprit of this fiasco has finally been revealed.

One of the strongest artifacts in existence.

Created by a glitch in the [System] of the Abrahamic God.

A Longinus.

* * *

**So it looks like a Longinus has been found! **

**As well as the appearance of Blake, who, if you haven't guessed, is modeled after Kizaru from One Piece. Light based powers plus a suit and aviators? Immediate bad-ass character!**

**Review and Comment!**

**Daemon**


	3. Turn to Ashes

**Chapter 3: Stand up**

**Swiss Alps**

"Damn it!" Airenal flaps his wings harder, accelerating to even higher speeds. "Damn it all!"

Suddenly, something punches a hole through Airenal's left wing, causing him to lose control and spiral to the ground. In less than a second, Airenal has crashed into the ground.

"Oumph!" Airenal gasps as the wind is knocked out of him. Luckily for him, the snow is quite deep, saving him from serious injury.

A moan escapes Airenal's lips as he lies on the snow. Above him, the blue sky seems to stretch endlessly.

"It's so unfair." Airenal's eyes are beginning to tear up. "Why do we have to die? Why must it always be the Grigori who suffer? The Devils and Angels continue to grow while we fade!" Airenal remembers his comrades, killed effortlessly in front of him. "Curse you God! Is this your punishment for us betraying you!?"

"What a stupid question." Above Airenal, a flash of light fills the sky before a figure manifests itself. "A dead God has nothing to do with you dying. You die because you're weak."

Airenal can see the white suit and yellow aviators. The outfit of the reaper. Airenal closes his eyes. He would soon be joining his fallen comrades.

"[Light Brigade: Assault]" The reaper's foot begins to glow.

* * *

**Swiss Alps**

Unit 20 hears the explosion from afar, but its implications do not register in his mind. His entire body is in agony. White flames surround him, but his clothes are unblemished. It was like the flames were burning his soul to ash, leaving nothing but a beating heart and nothing else.

"Gah!"

"Arrgh!"

"It-it burns!" Around Unit 20, some of his team are rolling on the ground, their hands grabbing at the flames. Others have simply stopped moving, their eyes empty as they continue to breath.

Not that Unit 20 could calmly analyse these facts. Despite being the leader, he wasn't some super powered human who could overtake obstacles through sheer willpower. He didn't have some magical weapon or tool hidden in his bag that would miraculously allow him to survive.

He was simply, for a lack of a better term, a human with above average physical specs, a fairly high IQ and some leadership capabilities.

For Testament, these sorts of people made perfect cannon fodder.

"Fuck-you." Unit 20 gasps at his murderer, as the flames burn away the last of his mind, leaving nothing but a body.

* * *

**Swiss Alps**

"Tch." Blake glances at his communicator. On the screen, red dots representing the [Testament] soldiers blink slowly. All the remaining men are on a hill roughly 750 meters away. Judging from the image, it seemed as if they were surrounding something. Blake effortlessly manipulates the screen's settings until a chart appears. At the top of the chart, there is a heading labelled **Unit ****1**. Below the heading is a column of numbers. At the moment, all the numbers are 0. Blake flicks his finger to the left, revealing an identical chart with the heading **Unit 2**. Same as the previous chart, all the numbers are 0. Blake flicks through the rest of the charts, each one displaying the same column of zeroes, until he reaches **Unit 11**. Here, some of the column's of numbers are continuously changing while others remain static.

"BMI, Blood Sugar Levels, Bone Density...Damn these suits monitor a lot of stuff." Blake continues to scroll down, until he finally finds the value he wants.

"75...76...74..." Blake murmurs to himself, reading the flickering numbers. "That's odd. They should be in combat, so why are there heart-rates so low..." Blake trails off. "..fuck." Using his magic, Blake effortlessly jumps 40 meters into the air. He quickly scans his surroundings and upon seeing the hill, turns himself to light and rockets towards it.

* * *

**Grigori Headquarters**

"Are you sure your readings are correct?" Azazel asks.

"Absolutely." Sahariel hands Azazel a sheet of paper. On it, two near identical diagrams are printed. "On the left is Slash Dog-sama's magical levels when he activates his Longinus. On the right is the magical spike we monitored coming from the mountain."

"...they're pretty much identical." Azazel grumbles. "What a pain. Granfrey!" A Fallen Angel immediately appears on Azazel's right. "Contact Michael and Sirzechs and inform them that we have a Longinus reading. Then tell them to send their best teams immediately to the location specified." Granfey nods, before rushing out of the monitoring room.

"Is asking for reinforcements really necessary?" Sahariel asks once Granfey is gone. "We have our own team up there already. Capturing the target should be no problem." Azazel shakes his head.

"Sahariel, it would be foolish to assume that we are the only ones who are capable of sensing Longinus spikes." Azazel sighs. "I wouldn't be surprised if another organisation has already sent their own operatives to capture this Longinus holder. In fact, I would wager that right now, another faction is fighting our men for possession of the Longinus."

* * *

**Swiss Alps**

Blake kneels down next to one of the soldiers. Blake could see the man's chest slowly moving up and down as he breathed. The man's clothing is in tatters, his fingers filed to bloody pulp. No doubt he had been scratching at his metal vest until his fingers had worn down to the bone. The other bodies were the same, all their fingers having been worn down to the bone.

"How...interesting." Blake muses. He removes the visor from one of the soldiers. The man's nostrils open and constrict as he breathes, but it is his eyes that Blake is drawn too. They're empty. "...[Soul Burn]." Blake murmurs to himself, reciting a piece of information that had appeared in his head. "A side-effect of certain higher-level [Holy], [Faerie], [Demonic] and [Divine] magics. A powerful technique that attacks the spiritual aspect of its target, leaving the body untouched. Often used in rituals involving possession, when a healthy body is required." Blake took a deep breath. "How dangerous."

"Are you here to hurt Emma?" A girl's voice asks from behind Blake. Blake hadn't noticed her, as the possesor of the voice had virtually no magic power to notice. Blake slowly stands up and turns around. In front of him, a young girl, no older than 12, stands. She is wearing a white one-piece dress, with ragged edges. Her hair is long and black, with a pair of wide blue eyes looking out from underneath the bangs.

"No." Blake answers. "I'm not here to hurt you." His eyes carefully analyze the girl in front of him. Other than her lack of magical energy, she didn't seem to have any other noticeably interesting features. Blake briefly considers that she had the potential to be quite attractive when she grew older, but since he wasn't into young children, that consideration quickly disappears.

"Then can Emma call you her friend?" The girl, who Blake assumes is Emma, claps her hands together. Her face shows a happy expression.

"I suppose so." Blake opens his mind, searching for any tell-tale signs of magicians. While his sensory skills pale in comparison to Law's, they are sufficient enough to sense all but the most powerful cloaked beings. Satisfied that there are no other beings save for himself and the girl, Blake turns crouches down until his eyes are level with Emma's. "Now then, what happened to these men?"

"Oh." Emma smiles the smile of a child who had done no wrong. "I killed them."

* * *

**Swiss Alps.**

Blake's face remains neutral, but his mind is racing. If the girl had indeed killed his men, then that meant she was the Longinus that Blake had been sent to retrieve. [Light-Man] vs [Soul Burn]. Blake's index finger on his right hand begins to glow. Four shots. One in each leg and arm. Maybe a quick flash of light to disorientate her.

"Mister," Emma tilts her head. "What are you-" Before she can finish the sentence, Blake raises his left hand.

[Lightshow].

The light is so fierce that it causes even the snow to whiten even further. As the blast assaults Emma's eyes, Blake points his glowing index finger at Emma.

"[Light Brigade: Scou-" A sudden ominous premonition causes Blake to jump backwards. Not a moment too soon. A pillar of white flames immediately explodes below where Blake had just stood. At the same time, a powerful magical aura washes over Blake. Its source, the girl known as Emma. Blake rolls backwards, landing in a crouch position, his eyes trained on where he had last seen the girl.

"Unknown entity detected." The voice coming from Emma's mouth is feminine, but at the same time not of this world. "Possessor's retina's have been damaged. Commencing healing process 1 through 12. Assailant located. Checking Akashic Records...Identity confirmed."

"Akashic Records?" Blake smiles, recognizing the name of the mythical library containing every single piece of information in existence. "That's a heavy claim to make you know? The [Mind of God]. Or as I prefer to call it, the archive of the [System]." Blake smile turns bitter as an old memory resurfaces. He immediately crushes it. Best to focus on the task at hand.

"Blake Dawn. 16 years of age. Affinity for Light-based Magic. Affiliate with the organisation known as [Testament]." Emma begins to recite the information. "Originally a member of Heaven-affiliated unit [Whirl]." Emma shudders, before continuing. "According to the [System], Blake Dawn has been deemed as a [Fallen] for the murder of-" The rest of Emma's lines are drowned out when Blake fires a laser at her.

"You talk too much." Blake's body begins to glow. "That ain't cute." Emma looks at Blake with blank eyes. A shield of white fire had protected her from the laser, leaving her unscathed.

"The Lord has made his decision." Emma draws a cross of white fire in the air in front of her. "Blake Dawn shall be trailed by the Lord's [Mercy], the power of [Incinerate Anthem]." The flames of the cross grow hotter, to the point that Blake can feel a small headache beginning to form. The first signs of his soul and mind being turned to ash.

"Heh." Blake smirks. "So you've admitted you're the possessor of that annoying Longinus." Blake points his hand at Emma. "While it may not be the one we're looking for, I'm sure Cartwright would be happy to have it anyways." Blake's entire body begun to glow as he begins the process to turn his body into light. At the same time, Emma's body is surrounded in a thick cloak of white flames.

"May the Lord have mercy on your soul."

"Let's dance bitch."

* * *

**Swiss Alps.**

No hesitation. No warning. In a blink of an eye, Blake is on the left of Emma, a sword of light making its way across her shoulder. In another fraction of a second, he's behind her. A fan of blood explodes from Emma's shoulder. A deep wound, no doubt cutting through both bone and muscle. She doesn't cry out. Instead, white flames immediately cover the wound. Blake could see that they were slowly healing the wound, recreating layer after layer of skin, muscle and bone.

"Tch." Blake makes an annoyed noise with his tongue. "Damn her regeneration ability." Generally, the advice given to those who encounter regenerative enemies is to run in the opposite direction. If that wasn't an option, there were two methods of victory.

A) Attack them so fast and so furiously that they cannot regenerate fast enough.

Or B) Crush the rengenerator's spirit by causing them insane mental pain and anguish from continuously harming their body.

Blake had heard of some fool having defeated a Phoenix with the second method. Blake however, had no time to slowly wear down Emma's spirit. Times, he wasn't even sure if the girl was capable of feeling pain. This left the first option.

"[Railway]." Blake makes a small cage with his fingers, creating tiny will-o-wisps. Once a sufficient number had been created, Blake opens his hands, allowing the wisps to float into the sky. The wisps, numbering in the hundreds, immediately spread out all over the hill top, surrounding both Blake and Emma.

Emma, in spite of all this, has not moved. Her wound, having finished healing, is completely gone. Not even a scar remains to show where Blake's sword had cut her.

"Aren't you going to attack me?" Blake taunts. Emma however, is silent. Suddenly, Emma's eyes flicker.

"Magical analysis of [Railway] complete. Support-type spell. No offensive capabilities." With that, Emma thrusts her hands forwards, touching the burning cross she drew in the air. The cross immediately expands to gargantuan proportions, before being fired directly at Blake.

If the flames touch him, his soul will immediately be burnt away.

But Blake doesn't move.

Even as the cross quickly closes the distance between him and Emma, Blake makes no attempt to dodge.

As the cross reaches him, it immediately expands and explodes upwards, drawing a gigantic flaming cross in the sky.

Emma looks at the giant crucifix, the mark of Blake's judgement by God.

She puts her hand's together to pray for the soul of the departed-

"Ugh!" Emma gasps, the first time she had ever reacted to pain. A blade of light is protruding out of her chest. Blood, crimson and warm, flows freely from the newly opened hole.

* * *

**Swiss Alps.**

"Nice try little girl." Blake whispers softly into Emma's ear. "But you're 10,000 years too young to be fighting someone like me." White flames immediately begin to try and heal the wound, but Blake channels extra mana into the blade, preventing it from closing. Emma cannot attack Blake, as she has used the majority of her power in her previous attack. As it is, she is barely able to stop her lifeblood from running dry.

"How?" Emma asks, blood beginning to flow from the cornors of her mouth. "I know your weakness. Even though you travel at the speed of light, you can only travel in a straight line. In order to change direction, you have to revert back into a physical form and then change your course. The cross was designed exploit this weakness."

"I know." Blake replies, twisting his sword and forcing Emma to exert more mana to keep herself alive. "It was a good move. Had I tried to transform and move past the cross to attack you, I would have to transform twice. Once when I'm directly in front of the cross. And another time when I'm directly beside it. If I had done that, you're spell would have instantly killed me in either of the two instances when I transformed back into human form."

"Then how-?" Emma trails off, having realized the answer. "[Railway]."

"Correct. For someone who knows everything, you're remarkably bad at seeing through plans. [Light Brigade: Scout]." A hole opens up in Emma's left leg, forcing her onto one knee. She doesn't bother trying to heal the new wound. If she tries, she will die.

"I guess that's what they call analysis-paralysis. You look at so many possibilities, trying to find the perfect solution, that you end up wasting valuable time. And most importantly, you miss out important possibilites. [Light Brigade: Scout]." Blake opens another hole in Emma's right leg, forcing her into a kneeling position. "Of course, you can't forget the limitations of your host."

"...A human cannot comprehend all the knowledge of The Lord."

"Correct. You may be the [Spirit of Mercy] dwelling within the Longinus, but you're still forced to rely on the mental facilities of your host." Blake fires another [Light Brigade: Scout] into Emma's right arm, punching a hole through her bicep. "Your host needs to be capable of handling Omniscience. The mind of a 12 year old girl is not capable of that. Hell, I doubt that even Michael can take that much knowledge. I'd be amazed if you're host is still mentally sane after this fight."

"[Railway]'s ability-" Emma coughs. Her mana is running out. Soon, she would be unable to sustain this level of regeneration. Death would follow soon after. In spite of this, she still has to know, has to update the Records. "-is to-"

"-create [Tracks]." Blake fires a fourth laser into Emma's other bicep. Now she was completely immobile. "My weakness is pretty big. Thus, its only natural that I have a method of bypassing it. By using [Railway], the will o wisps mark out the path I need to take to reach my target beforehand, removing the need to continuously transforms to change trajectory."

"How... innovative." Emma, in spite of herself, can't help but compliment Blake's spell. Such a simple solution. Such destructive capabilities. "So now you're pretty much unstoppable."

"I wouldn't say that." Blake laughs. "The other members of [Testament] are pretty messed up strong as well." Emma doesn't hear that last bit, having finally given into blood loss. Blake immediately draws his sword out, allowing Emma to use the last of her power to heal the wound in her chest. The other four wounds remain.

"You were lucky." Blake murmurs to Emma's unconscious form. "If the others had been sent, I don't know if there would be enough of you to fill a coffee cup." With that, Blake picks up Emma's body and places it over his shoulder like a piece of baggage. He then turns into light, leaving nothing but the will o wisps as an indication of his battle.

* * *

**I'm finally back from my 2 month vacation! I didn't have a computer, thus I was unable to update! Well here it is, Chapter 3 of God-slaying! Don't worry, I'm still writing [Revelation], but its harder since there are so many more characters to introduce!**

**Thank you for staying with me after all this time!**

**Daemon**


	4. Committing a Crime

**Somewhere in Neverland~**

"Man I'm boredddd." The raven hair teenager reclines in his chair, his hands tapping a tempo on the table in front of him. "What's taking Cartwright so longgg?!"

"Be patient Shi." Across the table, another person is seated. With shocking white hair and piercing eyes, the boy has an incredibly serious atmosphere around him. Shi on the other hand, emits a I-wanna-go-play-with-a-dog-rather-than-sit-here-an d-wait aura. "The analysis of the Longinus is taking longer than he thought."

"But that's because he doesn't want to harm the girl~Why doesn't he just kill her, take the Longinus out, and then do the analysis directly~?" Despite the fact Shi had suggested murdering a small child, his voice hadn't lost a single bit of its playfulness.

"Because he deludes himself with the idea that he's a doctor." Blake's voice cut in. "Thus, he will not unnecessarily harm a...'patient'."

"Had a good shower?" The white hair boy asks. Blake had only just returned from Switzerland an hour ago.

"The best." Blake replies, taking his seat at the table. Four seats remain empty, including the one at the head of the table. "Where are the others?"

"Law is with Cartwright-" The white hair boy begins.

"-gray-eyes is somewhere~" Shi continues.

"And no one knows where Daemon is." Both of them finish at the same time.

"Huh. Alright then." Blake pulls a can of soda from the fridge below the desk. He pops the tab and takes a sip. "So what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing~"

"Preparing to take down our first target."

Blake's eyebrow rises upon hearing the white hair boy's statement. "The first target? You mean Daemon has already decided on one?"

"Yes." The white hair boy nods.

"Is it an interesting target?"

"...Its a troublesome one." The white hair boy sighs. "I don't even know why we have to start with such a powerful one."

"Because its fun~" Shi adds this utterly useless contribution to a relatively serious conversation. "Boss Daemon wouldn't want us to kill a boring enemy at the very beginning. He'd want us to kill a reallyyyy powerful one so that we can show the world that we're serious~"

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Shi for once." Blake crumples his now empty drink can. "It makes sense to start big. If we do that, then we will attract the attention of all the other big fish-" Blake chucks the can into the air, before reducing it to cinders with a single laser blast. "-and kill em all at once."

"...While I admire your confidence, your plan makes no logical sense whatsoever." The white hair boy points out. "If we do start big, the other Factions will actually have a legitimate reason to set aside their differences and take on a common enemy. The statistical chance of us being annihilated will be-"

"If we do get annihilated, then it simply shows we weren't good enough." A new voice cuts in. All three of the previous inhabitants jump. They hadn't heard, hadn't sensed anyone enter the room. In chair on the immediate left of the head of the table, a new person lounged. A hood is pulled over his head, making it impossible to discern his face. "No matter what we do, we will attract the attention of all the factions. And no matter who we knock off, we will eventually have to fight all of them at once." None of the inhabitants could see the hooded figure's eyes, but they could feel his gaze slowly pass over each of them.

"So you were here [Gray-eyes]." The white hair boy finally breaks the silence.

"Of course." The hooded figures acknowledges the greeting by inclining his head towards the white hair boy. "This is a rather important meeting after all."

"And yet Daemon isn't present." The hooded figure shrugs.

"He does what he wants. Times, he's told me to relay his orders to you." The other three men nod in understanding. This wasn't an unusual thing, for Daemon to give orders through the [Gray-eyes].

"Do you know what he's doing?"

"Not exactly. Though he did say that he was going to-" Before the [Gray-eyes] could finish, the door to the room bursts open. Two figures run inside, before quickly shutting the door behind them.

"Is-is it safe?" One of the figures, a wire-thin man with messy hair and glasses, asks.

"I-I think so." The other figure, a heavily built man with a near shaved head and gigantic muscles, replies.

"...Law, Cartwright, what the hell is going on?" The white hair boy asks. "Where is the Longinus possessor?"

"Um..." Cartwright scratches his hair with one hand while pushing his glasses up with the other one. "You see..."

"She woke up." Law answers simply. "And now she's rampaging in the lab."

"Didn't you restrain her?" Blake asks.

"About that..." Cartwright looks extremely uncomfortable. As before, Law comes to his rescue.

"Cartwright didn't want to restrain a small girl, so he took off the magic-sealing handcuffs and other failsafes." Law answers bluntly. He pauses, before adding. "His reasoning was that by keeping the restraints on, he felt like he was preforming a crime."

"...you're fucking joking." Blake's body begins to shake. "YOU ACTUALLY REMOVED ALL THE RESTRAINTS!?"

"Well...I didn't think she was dangerous." Cartwright says weakly. This only serves to further anger Blake, who stands up.

"OF COURSE SHE'S FUCKING DANGEROUS! I HAD TO FUCKING SHOOT HER IN EACH LEG AND ARM, AS WELL AS TEAR A FUCKING HOLE IN HER CHEST, TO KEEP HER DOWN!" At this point, Cartwright is kneeling in a corner of the room, his hands held over his head. Blake on the other hand, is being restrained by both Shi and the white hair boy. "LET ME GO! I'M GONNA FUCKING SHOW HIM WHAT PREFORMING A CRIME IS!"

"Don't kill Cartwright~! He may be a stupid poo, but its funny to watch him flirt with woman~!"

"Calm down! He may be a waste of space in general, but we actually need his medical skills!" While both Shi and Mark were attempting to save Cartwright's life, their harsh words cause Cartwright to sink even deeper into depression. Both Law and [Gray-eyes], who have not attempted to enter the fray, hear a sob emit from the corner where Cartwright is kneeling.

"...how does Daemon deal with these people?" [Gray-eyes] shakes his head.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." Law quotes, his eyes watching the havoc unfolding in front of him. [Gray-eyes] simply sighs, before leaving the room to deal with the rampaging Longinus possessor.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

"Ahhhh." Issei Hyoudou relaxes on the grass. Next to him are his friends(?) Motohama and Matsuda. The reason why Issei is unsure of his exact relationship with the two is because in light of recent events, he has found that the two seem to have developed a grudge against him. Despite all this, Issei still considered the two to be his closest human friends. "Peace really is the best."

"Yes. Make peace, not war." Matsuda agrees. "Only in peace will you see Oppai. In war, they all wear those full body suits."

"Though." Motohama adds. "You have to admit, there is a certain charm in a woman in uniform."

"Definetly!" Matsuda immediately begins to list off all the possible types of uniform. "Maid uniform, School uniform, Police uniform, Firewoman uniform, Air hostess uniform."

"Don't forget the classic Nurse uniform!" Motohama interrupts. Upon hearing the phrase "Nurse Uniform", Issei suddenly remembers a certain event from a while ago.

"Issei." Matsuda and Motohama's faces loom over Issei's. "Your face suddenly turned perverted when we said nurse uniform. Are you remembering a particular event?" Issei smiles.

"Sorry. I was just remembering the time that Buchou and the others nursed me back to health while wearing a nurse uniform-" Before Issei could finish, he sees the sole of a foot flying towards his face. With lightning-fast reflexes, Issei rolls to the side, dodging the blow. "Uwah! What the heck!?"

"Die you popular bastard!" Motohama jumps into the air to preform a flying stomp kick, which Issei dodges with ease. Sensing movement from behind, Issei ducks, causing Matsuda's punch to miss. "Kuh-Stop dodging you bastard! Feel the wrath of unpopular boys from all over the world!" Laughing, Issei breaks into a run, easily escaping from his two friends.

"Ahahahaha! Peaceful days sure are the best!" Issei begins to head towards the Occult Research Club building. He didn't want to be late for the meeting.

* * *

High above Issei, from the rooftop of the main school building, three figures are watching Issei as he runs towards the Old School Building. All three of them are wearing full length trench coats and hunting caps, their faces covered in scarfs despite the relatively warm weather.

"So that's the Welsh Dragon?" One of the figures asks. Her voice reveals that she's female. "He seems like a...unlikely candidate for a Longinus possessor."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Another of the figures, male judging from his voice, replies to the female member's statement. "His battle history speaks for itself." The male figure turns to the third member of their party. "What do you think newbie?"

"Umm..." The third member has an androgynous voice. However, he is male. "I don't know." The other two members of the team laugh.

"Hahahaha!" The female member laughs. "You're so cute Sean!" The third member, Sean, blushes. He removes his cap, revealing tawny brown hair and blue eyes. The other male member also begins to laugh, before trailing off. The female member, noticing his uneasiness, immediately stops her merrymaking. "What is it?"

"...We're surrounded." The male member's hand moves to the pouch attached to his waist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A serious female voice says from behind them. All three of them turn around. Standing on top of the entrance to the roof is a glasses-wearing girl. "If you so much as move, my servants will take you down."

"Sona Sitri." The female member mutters the name under her breath. "She's not going to be easy to take out if push comes to shove."

"Plus her Peerage." The male member looks around. Multiple figures have appeared on the roof. "This is definitely an unfavorable situation." Sona, taking their whispers as a sign that they're ignoring her, furrows her brow in frustration.

"Who are you people?" The two whispering figures look turn to face Sona. "Be warned, if you even attempt to lie, I will-"

"-kill us?" The male member interrupts Sona mid-sentence. "I doubt it. Murdering us without even knowing our identity isn't exactly smiled upon, even less so with the new Alliance in place. What if we turn out to be simple humans passing by?"

"But you aren't, seeing as you know about the Alliance. That means your related to our world in one way or another." The male member takes a step backwards, obviously having not realized that he had just blown his own cover.

"You're an idiot." The female figure shakes her head. Before the male figure could defend himself, the female removes her scarf and hat, revealing short brown hair and tawny eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Madame Sitri. My name is Elizabeth."

"The pleasure is all mine, Elizabeth-san." Sona replies to the pleasantries. "Now state your business with this school." Elizabeth's answer is to rummage in her bag, before pulling out a badge.

"Cross-Rail Academy, Exorcist of the 2nd Class, 3rd Rank." Sona actually takes a step back upon hearing her declaration.

"Cross-Rail Academy?" Elizabeth nods. "All three of you?" In response to that question, the other two figures remove their hats and scarfs, before showing their own badges.

"Cross-Rail Academy, Exorcist of the 3rd Class, 1st Rank. Alfie." The male figure introduces himself with a wave.

"Cross-Cross-Rail Academy, Exorcist of the 3rd Class, 1st Rank-" The third figure quickly bows his head before he can finish his introduction, obviously overwhelmed by the entire ordeal. "It's an honor to meet you!" His face is flushed.

"And you're here as-?" Sona waits for one of them to answer. Before Alfie can say anything, Elizabeth quickly butts in.

"We're here as representatives of Cross-Rail Academy." Sona raises an eyebrow.

"Two 3rd Class and one 2nd Class? That seems like a rather poor choice of representatives." Within the Cross-Rail power structure, Exorcists are split into Classes. There are three main Classes, numbered 1 through 3, with 1 being the highest. Within these classes, there are Ranks, also numbered 1 through 3. It is said that there were "Special" classes, but no one outside Cross-Rail is sure exactly what those are.

"I would have to agree with you on that! This is a rather sorry bunch after all!" Another voice cuts in. Sona spins around. Directly behind her is a new figure. A gangly man with shoulder long blond hair and a bemused expression on his face is standing directly behind her.

"Nice to meet ya! The name's Duval. Exorcist of the 1st Class, 2nd Rank." Sona immediately tenses. Of course Cross-Rail would send another representative other than the three lower ranked. But to send this man? Sona wonders if Cross-Rail had deliberately chosen him to throw the Alliance off. If so, they had done a good job.

Duval Gesualdo.

The [Ghost].

The [Joker] of Heaven's older brother.

And the only human to refuse to be reincarnated by both Michael and Sirzechs.

He is, for lack of another word, a true [Monster].

* * *

**Well this is taking a rather odd turn. Cross-Rail Academy will play a much larger role now, since there are so many interesting things going on there~! And yes, Cross-Rail Academy is (somewhat) based on True Cross Academy from Blue Exorcist. Though other than the ranking system, the similarities pretty much end there.**

**Comment and Review!**

**Daemon**


	5. Sibling Troubles

**Kuoh Academy**

"Buchou!" Issei cries, opening the door to the clubroom.

Sitting at the desk on the far end of the clubroom, Issei's love of his life looks up from the papers she's reading. Rias Gremory is wearing the typical Kuoh Academy uniform, as well as a pair of glasses. Issei feels his ero-ero level burn even higher. Rias with glasses is the best!

"Issei-" Whatever Rias is about to say is cut off when Issei literally soars across the room into her oppai. "Kyah~!"

"I've missed you ever-ever so much!" Issei says, wiggling as he hugs her. "I thank you for this bountiful harvest-"

"Cough." A single cough alerts Issei to the fact that Rias is in fact, not alone. Extracting himself from his lover, Issei realizes there are two other people in the room.

"...should we leave?" The Grigori Longinus possessor known as [Slash Dog] asks. His face is burning red. Next to him, the [Joker] of Heaven, Dulio Gesualdo, is grinning from ear to ear. Upon seeing Issei staring at him, Dulio gives him a thumbs up and an "I approve!" look.

_Wait! Aren't your reactions the complete opposite of what they should beeeeee?! Didn't you fall because of Oppai Tobio-san?! And what kind of Angel supports this sort of behavior Dulio-san!? The world really is going weird!_

"Hi Tobio-san and Dulio-sa-" Whatever Issei is about to say is cut off when Rias smacks him across the head. "Ow!" Issei groans in agony. Above him, Rias is glaring at her servant, her cheeks dyed scarlet from embarrassment.

"Ahahahaha!" Dulio laughs at Issei's pitiful form. "The Gremory Peerage is full of fun people!"

"I apologize for the misconduct of my servant." Rias is still red, but manages to (somewhat) regain her composure. "Now, continuing from our previous topic. The training will begin-" Before Rias could even finish her sentence, the door bursts open again.

"Brother!" A masculine voice calls out in a very un-masculine way. Issei sees a flash of blond as the intruder jumps towards Dulio. "Your Onii-chan is here-Gubouw!" Whatever the intruder is about to say is cut off when Dulio punches him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

_Did Dulio-san just punch that person?!_

_[Maybe because that new comer is weird, Oppai-desu~.] Uh oh! It seems like Ddraig has gotten worse! The doctor did mention that if I continued as I am, Ddraig's mental state would continue to degrade until he became a true Oppai-Dragon. While I care for Ddraig, I couldn't just leave my oppai!_

"Oh sorry." The atmosphere surrounding Dulio changes to a vicious one. "When I sensed the idiocy, I just lashed out by accident."

"It's okay~!" The mysterious stranger jumps back up. He has blond hair and green eyes. In fact, he looks exactly like Dulio, save for a slightly older vibe. "If you call me Onii-chan all will be better-Mugu!" The mysterious stranger is once again cut short when Dulio drop kicks him in the groin. The mysterious stranger drops to the ground, his eyes bulging, his hands covering his now heavily bruised groin.

"What are you doing here Duval?" Dulio asks. "Aren't you suppose to be in Golgotha?"

"Yes~but when I heard that you were here, I just had to come~!" Duval attempts to hug Dulio, but finds he cannot move. "Eh!?"

"[Zenith Tempest]." Dulio says, pointing at Duval's feet. They're encased in ice, preventing him from moving an inch. "You always had an open guard brother."

"That's cause I don't have any enemies~" Duval laughs, before flailing his arms and falling flat on his face. "Uwah~!"

_I'm having problems accepting that this man is the older brother of the [Joker]._

_[He has a weird aura, Oppai-desu~]_

"...I apologize Rias-san, but can we continue this conversation later?" Dulio stands up to go. Without waiting for an answer, he leaves.

"Eh!? Dulio!? Don't leave your Onii-chan alone~!" The weirdo known as Duval says. As he attempts to move forward, he falls flat on his face. "Owww!"

"..." Slash Dog wordlessly stands up and leaves. As he leaves the room, Sona-kaichou walks in. Behind her is Saji-san and three strangers.

"Oh here he is." Sona says. "Duval-sama, can you please refrain from running off? There are a number of VIPs who might over-react if a person of your power appears here without warning."

"So this is really the [Ghost]?" Rias asks Sona.

"Yes, Duval of Cross-Rail's [Four Monsters]." Sona replies. "He's here as their representative."

"Cross-Rail? [Four Monsters]?" I whisper to Saji, not recognizing any of the terms being thrown around.

"Cross-Rail is a non-religious Exorcist organisation. The [Four Monsters] are the top four members. [Ghost], [Spirit], [Ogre] and [Titan]. Their battle prowess is said to be on par with a Maou."

"[Ghost] huh..." Rias looks at the pitiful form on the ground. "This is quite a risk we're taking, letting him in."

"I agree." Sona glances at the clock. "Though someone from the Devil faction should be arriving soon-"

The seal of Sirzechs-sama suddenly appears on the ground. As I watch, a familiar figure rises out from the ground.

"Rias-sama, Sona-sama." Grayfia bows her head towards the two of them.

"Hello Grayfia-san." Rias and Sona greet her in return. Grayfia then turns to the figure of Duval.

"It's been a while Duval-sama."

"[Silver-haired Devourer]." Duval answers. "The last time was Alice Springs wasn't it?"

"Correct."

"I still have to pay you back for that." Duval looks up at Grayfia. His blue eyes burn with hatred. "Regardless of the truce, I swore that I would finish the job."

"I'm looking forward to it." Grayfia's eyes contain the same intensity. "I also regret the things that happened on that day." The ground around Grayfia's feet is beginning to freeze.

The air around Duval however, is beginning to heat up.

"Duval." One of the strangers behind Kaichou calls in a warning tone. "We're not here to ignite a war."

For a moment, I felt Duval's aura flare up even higher, before receding.

"You're right~" Like a switch being thrown, Duval's hate-filled face is replaced with a smile "I'm here as a peace envoy after all ~!" Duval holds his hand out towards Grayfia. "Temporary truce?"

Grayfia, without a single pause, takes Duval's hand and shakes it. "As you say." Grayfia then bows. "My master, Sirzechs-sama, wishes to meet with you to discuss the treaty." Duval smiles.

"Of course~! Lead the way~!" A teleportation seal appears beneath Duval.

"Ah!" One of the strangers calls out. "Master Duval, what about us-"

"Oh~~Just stay here and play nicely~I'll see you soon~!" Duval waves at us before disappearing with Grayfia in a flash of light.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

"Idiot!" The Cross-Rail girl called Elizabeth shouts again. "Leaving us here while he goes off to the Underworld!"

"Calm down Elizabeth." The boy called Alfie pats her shoulder in a futile attempt to calm her down.

"Calm down!? Our leader just left on a trip to the enemy headquarters without any backup! How can you remain so calm!?" Elizabeth fumes.

"But-but they aren't our enemies." The last member, a timid boy called Sean, speaks up. He reminds me of Gasper-kun, except Sean wears male clothing. "We're at peace now...right?"

"Still..." Elizabeth's face is worried. "Master Duval did do some pretty bad things during the war..."

"As did we." Sona interrupts. "Both parties-no all of us did many, many questionable things during the [Grand War]. This is why we're vying for peace. So that those tragedies will never repeat themselves."

"...heh." Alfie smiles. "You're the same age as us and yet you're striving towards a better future for all. I wonder if that's something only beings with long lifespans can do."

That's right. Cross-Rail exorcists are human. Unlike us, they'll be dead in less than a century. Maybe even within the decade, if they're unlucky.

"An Exorcist has an average lifespan of 23 years. In theory, I have 6 years left to live." Elizabeth's face takes on a bitter smile. "I spent my life training to kill, to be the hero in the dark. After 4 years of training, I was accepted as an Exorcists three months ago. And all of a sudden, we're told the War is over." Elizabeth looks at her hand. "Sorry, there is nothing left to kill. Go home." Issei notices a tear in Elizabeth's eye. "What else can I do?"

"Live." Sona says simply.

* * *

**[Testament]**

"Do you understand?" [Gray-eyes] looks at the two swordsmen.

"Yup~"

"Completely." The two men, complete opposites, nod at the same time.

"Then go." [Gray-eyes] looks them directly in the eyes. "Go and start this war."

* * *

**I am so sorry! I've been stuck with work, work and more work, so I've been unable to write at a continuous rate. **

**This story isn't discontinued, but I won't be able to write at a fast rate.**

**Rate and Review!**

**Daemon **


	6. This isn't Japan!

**Kuoh Academy**

"What do you think?" Rias asks. She's wearing her thinking glasses.

"I'm not sure." Sona replies. "There is a reason that Cross-Rail never attempted diplomacy."

"The [Human Principle]." Rias sighs. "The idea that it was humanity's fear of the unknown which created all supernatural creatures and phenomena."

"Correct." Sona pushes her glasses up. "That principle is the foundation that Cross-Rail rests upon. Since we exist due to human fear, Cross-Rail believes that they have the right to remove this fear."

"Completely illogical." Rias glances out the window. A group of students in tracksuits were running around the soccer pitch. "There is no proof that we were born from fear."

"It doesn't matter what we believe. To Cross-Rail, we're just human imagination manifested into a physical form. Killing us isn't like killing humans. In fact, they would probably consider it closer to removing [Dreams]."

"And now they seek to form a truce with [Dreams]? How ironic." Rias crosses her arms. "That's completely out of character."

"Indeed. There is definitely another factor in play here." Sona takes a cookie from the table and softly bites into it. "They're hiding something. Something important."

"-[Khaos Brigade]?" The name of the hated group of terrorists. The remnants of [Khaos Brigade] had fallen into obscurity ever since the defeat of Cao Cao, but a small number of factions still remained.

"Maybe. But I don't think so." Sona brushes a lock of hair off her face. "With the [Hero Faction], [Old-Devil Faction] and [Vali Faction] out of commission, [Khaos Brigade] is severely weakened. The [Four Monsters] could easily crush the remaining factions of [Khaos Brigade]."

"So something else?" Rias bites her lip. "There's another organization out there?"

"That's a possibility." Sona admits. "But if there is one, how is it we've never heard of them?"

* * *

**Underworld**

"Impossible." Falbium Asmodeus says, smashing his hand on the table. "They're dead."

"We beg to differ." Duval replies. "There is a lot of evidence that supports the idea that they still exist."

"We put aside all differences to kill them 5 years ago! Every. Single. Pantheon."

"And yet they're still alive." Duval pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is a report of Cross-Rail's investigations into a recent [Longinus] sighting. By the time we arrived, the [Longinus] was gone. However, we found the corpses of three Fallen Angels lying around." All the members of the council fall silent. "We also found the corpses of 20 humans."

"Exorcists?" Sirzechs asks. "Maybe a few strays from [Heaven]?"

"No. They were wearing snow camouflage and were carrying assault rifles."

"Human military?" The council look at each other. If a single government was aware of the existence of the magical world, then-

"No. These people carried no markings. While this fact is true for many black operations teams world-wide, the weapons were different." Duval summons one of the rifles. "These things are Railguns."

"Railguns?" Leviathan asks.

"Its an experimental weapon that can fire bullets at an accelerated rate." Ajuka Beelzebub explains. "Humans have been developing them for a while, but I didn't know they had actually succeeded in creating a handheld version-"

"They haven't." Duval cuts in. "The problem was the power source. A railgun requires an incredible amount of energy. That's why most of them are built onto ships with their own reactors. This one however, runs on magic." Duval pulls a small cylinder from the barrel of the gun. "Compact, powerful and easy to replace."

"Magi-science." Beelzebub breathes, his eyes wide. "But the only person who is capable of doing this was-"

"-the [God Hand]." Duval finishes. "His mastery over magic is so precise its said he could disrupt magical arrays with a touch."

"And he was a member of-" Beelzebub is cut off by Asmodeus.

"I refuse to believe they still exist!" Asmodeus shouts. "We killed all of them on that night! All of them!"

"But the evidence supports it." Sirzechs sighs. "We have no choice. We need to proceed as if they exist."

"Well you don't have to believe me." Duval points out. "But you'll die at the hands of [Testament] if you don't."

The members of the council look as if they'd been slapped with a fish.

"...teh." Asmodeus looks as if his execution had just been announced. "We'll need to contact the other factions. If we don't, then [Testament] will completely annihilate us."

A murmur of consent resonates throughout the room.

"[Swordsman of Love and Peace], [Demon's Bane], [One-man Army], [God's Hand], [Gray Eyes], [Primordial Force] and the [Devourer of Gods]." Duval recites the monikers slowly, articulating each word. "The strongest humans in the world, the [Seven of Testament]."

"[Seven of Testament]." Sirzechs felt the words slowly roll off his tongue. "If they had joined any side during the war, it would have ended in a sea of blood."

"I, no we, have a debt to repay." Asmodeus touches his arm. Underneath his cloak, his entire arm is made of metal.

"We all do." Duval smiles a sad smile. "Those men took a lot from us 5 years ago."

5 years ago.

The [Exodus of Gods] started by the [Seven of Testament].

On the first day, 1/2 of the remaining [Pillars] of the Devils were annihilated.

On the second day, 2/3 of the Fallen Angels were annihilated.

On the third day, 1/2 of the Angels forces were annihilated, as were 2 of the Seraphs.

On the fourth day, 3/4 of the Valkyrie Units were annihilated.

On the fifth day, The Gate of Tartarus was destroyed, releasing hell onto the Pantheons. Thousands of Exorcists died defending humanity.

On the sixth day, the Land of the Frost Giants was severed from the World Tree.

And on the final day, a [God] was slain.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

"Puoh~" Alfie lets out a breath. "Japanese soda really is the best~We don't have anything like this back in Canada."

"I agree." Sean is drinking a melon-and-apple juice mix.

"...yes I agree." Elizabeth also says. All of a sudden, she throws the carton onto the ground. "WAIT A SECOND, AREN'T WE BEING A LITTLE TOO RELAXED HERE!?"

"Calm down Liz." Alfie places his drink onto the ground. "Try and enjoy the peace. Duval, if push comes to shove, can easily escape from the Underworld."

"I know...but still." Elizabeth sighs. "Master Duval has a tendency to annoy people without meaning to. What if he ends up saying something inappropriate?"

"Um-um I'm sure Master Duval won't do anything stupid..." Sean adds, not sounding very certain.

"...Now I'm worried." Alfie groans. "I really don't wanna kill all these Devils. I mean, they've been so gracious and all..." Alfie turns towards Issei and Rias. "If we do end up having to battle each other, I'm sorry. It's nothing personal or anything."

"Erm..." Rias isn't quite sure how to respond to this situation. "...thank you?"

"You're welcome!" Alfie smiles before returning to his drink.

"..these people are weird." Koneko murmurs.

"Indeed." Xenovia agrees. "They're in the heart of the enemy base and yet they're perfectly relaxed."

"They don't seem too bad." Asia glances at the 3 exorcists. "Maybe they want to be our friends?" Issei looks at the three exorcists chatting happily among themselves.

An over-the-top girl.

A super-chill guy.

And a super quiet guy who could be either a girl or boy.

_Why does this feel like a school-life manga? _Issei thinks to himself.

_[No idea, Oppai-desu] _Ddraig adds.

* * *

**City of Hong Kong**

"...this isn't Japan." The white-haired boy glares at his companion. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THINK THIS WAS JAPAN?!" Around him, office workers were eyeing the two from a distance.

"Eh~? When did I ever say this was Japan?" The black-haired boy grins. "I said I wanted to make a stopover before we arrived~~"

"...are you serious."

"Yup~" The black-haired boy pulls out a brown bag. "Here, try this~~"

"...YOU!" The white-haired boy grabs the bag and throws it onto the ground. "WE AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE ON VACATION!"

"But the food in Hong Kong is soooo good~~" The black-haired boy, completely unaffected by the sudden loss of food, pulls another brown bag from his backpack. "Here, this is-"

"GAAAAAH!" The white-haired boy finally snaps. Traveling with his companion across an ocean had caused him immense mental anguish, all of which he was finally releasing in that moment. With a flourish, a short sword is in his hand. "I, the conqueror, call on my swords. Here my cry and rise once more to the sigil of the-"

"Excuse me." A voice cut in. "But can I ask you to come with me?" Both the white and black haired boys turn around. A policeman is standing there. "We've received several complaints regarding your behavior." The policeman glances at the wicked-looking blade in the white-haired boy's hand, before writing something down on his notepad. "Also, weapons of this type are illegal here. I'll have to have you come with me to the station."

Both of the [Testament] warriors are silent, before the black-haired boy suddenly bursts out laughing.

* * *

**And another chapter is done~! More info regarding [Testament], as well as the reason why they still haven't attacked the Alliance just yet.**

**Review and Comment!**

**Daemon**


	7. Opening Sequence

**Underworld**

"Lord-Lord Hades!" The reaper rushes into the throne room. "There-there."

"What is it?" The God of the Underworld, Hades, looks at the reaper in front of him.

"In-in-" Before the reaper could finish, a beam of light pierces it in the head, killing it instantly.

"Teh. One of them survived." An annoyed voice rings throughout the room.

"That's why I said you should have just cut them all down, rather than shooting them one by one." Another voice replies.

"Shooting is more fun." Hades watches as the two intruders enter the room. One of them he recognizes immediately.

The [Demon's Bane] Blake Dawn comes down to the Underworld quite often, usually to kill things. Hades had lost many Grim Reapers the last time Blake had popped down for a visit.

The other one however, was not one Hades recognized. The boy's eyes however, reminds Hades of his niece, Athena.

"And that's why we always have problems." The gray-eyed boys sighs. "It's always about fun, fun, fun with you and Shi-"

"Shut up, we're here." Blake turns to Hades. "It's been a while Hades."

"Indeed." Hades replies. He knows better than to attack the two. Hades, unlike many of the other Gods, actually knew about the continued existence of [Testament]. "What does [Testament] want with me?"

"You know what we want." Blake replies.

"Perhaps." Hades knew of course. If [Testament] is planning to restart the [Exodus of Gods], then they needed one thing. A weapon to crush even the strongest of monsters. "But why would I give it to you?"

"Why not? You want them destroyed." This time it was the other boy who spoke. "We'll destroy them for you. The weapon just makes it easier."

"And how do I know you won't turn towards me in the end?"

"You don't." The boy admits. "But isn't that the fun bit? It's a gamble."

"A gamble..." Hades knows that this was no gamble. Regardless of whatever happened, ultimately [Testament] would turn their fangs towards him. There was a reason why their plan was called the [Exodus of Gods]. "I don't think so."

"What do-" Before the boy could finish, Blake raises his hand.

"Don't bother. He knows that regardless of what happens, we're going to kill him." Blake points his finger at Hades. "The only difference is that if you give us the weapon, you die later. If you don't, you die now." Blake's finger beings to glow. "So what's your answer?"

"Hmmm." Hades places his skeletal hand on the side of his skull. "How about no?" The word barely leaves his mouth before a laser punches a hole through his forehead.

"Thought so." Blake smiles, before frowning as Hades' body begins to melt into shadow. "What the fuck?"

"Sigh..." Blake's partner shakes his head. At the same time, hundreds of Grim Reaper materialize within the throne room. "Why am I not surprised that this turned out like this?"

"Shut up and fight Adam! Or just shut up and close your eyes!" Blake raises his right hand. "[Lightshow]!" Light immediately fills the room.

"[Light-ugh!?" Before Blake could finish his incantation, a scythe cuts his hand off. "Shit!" Blake curses, jumping backwards. His disemboweled hand quickly turns to light and reforms back into place. The Grim Reaper immediately chases after Blake, its scythe aiming for Blake's neck.

"[Wrath, the one who destroys.]." Adam's voice calls out. The Grim Reaper suddenly stops mid-swing, before exploding into a shower of bone. "Someone obviously forgot that Grim Reapers don't have regular sight."

"Shut up." Blake mutters, glancing around the throne room. Adam's [Wrath] had annihilated most of the Grim Reapers, but reinforcements were quickly arriving. "I'm going after Hades. You clean up."

"Sure, but do you even know where he is?" Adam could sense Hades below them, but wasn't about to give out that information. Blake pissed him off.

"Of course." Blake points downwards. "Whenever the owner knows that something is about to be stolen, they always go to where that thing is. So obviously, he's heading down to Cocytus." Adam whistles, genuinely impressed.

"Not bad. Alright then, I'll hold them off." Adam turns towards the horde of Grim Reapers. "Hurry up and get down there."

"No need to nag Old Man! I'm off already!" Blake's hand begins to glow. "[Grand Battering Ram of the Golden King]!" Blake punches the ground, his hand turning to light at the moment of impact. Immediately, the ground breaks open, Blake's laser having punched a hole straight through the earth. "Seeya!" Blake jumps down the newly made hole.

"Seeya." Adam replies, not looking back. Some of the Reapers move to follow Blake, but suddenly stop moving. "Ahhhh." Adam sighs happily. "Now that the peanut gallery has finally left, I can actually fight properly." Adam points his finger at the frozen Reapers. "[Wrath, the one who destroys.]."

The sound of bones disintegrating fills the room.

"[Greed, the one who possesses.]." Adam says, flicking his fingers towards his body. A group of Grim Reapers immediately fly towards Adam, as if pulled by an invisible force. "[Lust, the one who burns.]." A wall of fire explodes from the ground, creating a barrier between Adam and the Reapers. Adam watches as the Grim Reapers fly, screaming, into the wall of fire. With a crackling sound, the Grim Reapers are reduced to cinders. Adam turns to the remaining Reapers, his grey eyes shining in the light of the flames.

"So then, who's next?"

* * *

**Underworld, Palace Corridor.**

"[Light Brigade: Skirmish]!" Blake roars, throwing his fist forward. The resulting explosion sends tens of Grim Reapers flying. But more appear from the shadows, their scythes swinging. At the far end of the corridor, Hades is strolling towards the exit. "Fuck! Stop there you bastard!" Blake screams, pointing his finger to shoot a laser. Before he can however, a Grim Reaper's scythe swings through the air, forcing Blake to dodge. "Fuck! [Fairy Lights]!" Countless balls of light appear around Blake. "[Bomb Fairy]!" The balls promptly explode, destroying everything with a 15 meter radius.

"Hmmmm, not bad." A voice calls. Suddenly, a scythe swings through the smoke, its blade aimed at Blake's throat.

"Tch!?" Blake jumps back, the scythe cutting a thin line on his adam's apple. "Shit!"

"You curse a lot." The smoke clears, revealing a figure. He's dressed in Grim Reaper robes, but unlike the others, his face is visible. Upon seeing it, Blake blinks once, not believing his eyes. The man's face is beyond beautiful. "My name is Thanatos."

"Thanatos?" Blake summons a sword of light. "The God of Meth right?"

"Death." Thanatos corrects Blake.

"Death, meth, what's the difference?" Blake smiles. "All that matters is that you're a God."

"You don't seem scared." Thanatos spins the scythe slowly. "Unusual for a human."

"Scared? Why would I be scared?" Blake points his sword at Thanatos. "I'm excited."

"Excited?"

"Yup. Only Daemon got to kill a God during last [Exodus]. Even if you're only a minor God, you're still a God." Blake swings his sword in an arc. "Now then, how about we get this party started?"

"Very well." Thanatos shifts his stance so that his scythe is directly behind him. "Accept my blade and die human."

* * *

**Kuoh Academy.**

"Issei!" Issei calls. "Let's go get something to eat!" Rias blushes red upon hearing Issei call her name.

"Jeez...ok." Rias smiles, grabbing Issei's hand. "Where do you want to eat?"

"How about that new restaurant?" Issei replies, pulling Rias towards the front gate. "You know, Cafe Neko?"

"Ara-ara-ara." A familiar voice remarks."Am I invited as well?" Akeno appears from behind a tree, before making a sad face towards Issei. "Issei-kun..."

Issei looks at Rias, who looks annoyed, and then at Akeno, who's pulling a puppy dog face. "Ah-er-" Before Issei can say anything, a new voice interrupts.

"Excuse me~Do you know where Kuoh Academy is~?"

* * *

**Phew~ Setting the stage for the [Exodus of Gods]. **

**Rate and Review please!**

**Daemon**


	8. School Days

**Kuoh Academy.**

Issei turns around. Standing at the gate of the school are two males he's never seen before. One of them has black hair and a big smile on his face. His companion on the other hand, has white hair and a large scowl plastered on his face.

"Hiya~" The black haired boy waves. "Is this Kuoh Academy~?"

"Yes it is." Akeno replies. "I've never seen you two before. Are you new students?"

"Yup~"

"Yes." The two strangers reply at the same time.

"Then you're here for orientation?" The two of them nod. Akeno points to the main building. "Then you should go to the office. It's on the 3rd floor, room 31."

"Thank you~" The black haired boy bows his head. "We got lost, so we arrived later than we thought we would~" The white haired boy mutters something under his breath. Issei thought he heard the words "Hong Kong" and "Weapons Violation", but he wasn't quite sure.

"Its no problem." Akeno replies.

"Well then, we'll be off~!" The black haired boy waves. "Come on Mark~"The black haired boy grabs his companion by the hand. "Let's go~!"

"Hey! Let go of me!" The white haired boy named Mark protests as he's dragged away.

"...well that was weird." Issei murmurs to himself.

"Indeed." Rias turns to Issei. "Now then, you were going to say something about Akeno coming with us?" Rias' eyes glow red and demonic power begins to appear in her right hand. "Choose your answer carefully Issei."

"Arararara resorting to threats Rias?" Lightning begins to wrap around Akeno. "Don't worry Issei-kun, I'll protect you."

"I'll protect him!"

"No I will!" The resulting explosions echoed throughout the town, with a boy's scream barely audible above the explosions.

* * *

"Those guys looked familiar." Mark says. Next to him, Shi is eating pastry while walking. "Especially the red head. Where have I seen her before?"

"That was Rias Gremory~" Shi answers. "She's really pretty huh~?"

"Oh really? That was her?" Mark nods. "I thought the black haired girl was more attractive though."

"Hmmm~I can understand that~The Thunder Priestess is definitely fine-Woah!" Shi jumps back as Mark throws a punch at him. "What was that for~?"

"YOU DIPSHIT! THOSE TWO ARE OUR TARGETS!"

"Actually, we have more than two-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Mark's hand goes to his belt. "Fuck this! I'm going to kill them now!" Like lightning, Shi grabs Mark's shoulder. "What? Don't tell me you've fallen for the girl and now don't want to kill her."

"Don't." Shi says simply. "The third person with them was the Welsh Dragon."

"So?" Mark looks at Shi quizzically. "He may be strong, but against us he's worthless."

"That may be true, but if we fight him here, it will be drawn out battle." Shi looks towards where they had encountered Gremory peerage. "If we fight them here, we may end up killing civilians."

"...teh." Mark drops his hand. "Is that why you didn't tell me when we met them?"

"Maybe~" Shi smiles. "But moving on~There are still targets within the building that we can take~"

"Who?"

Shi's smile grows wider. "The strategist of the Devils, Sona Sitri of course~!"

* * *

**Underworld, Throne Room.**

"That was tedious." Adam takes a seat on the throne. "You're weak, but there sure are a lot of you." Adam scans the room. The Reapers had stopped appearing after about 10 minutes. Now, the room is covered in white dust. "How boring." Adam looks at the hole in the ground. "I wonder how Blake is doing?"

* * *

**Underworld, Palace Corridor.**

"Tch!" Blake spins around, turning his foot into light. "[Light Brigade: Raid]!"

"Miss." Thanatos leans backwards, dodging the light speed kick by a hair's breath. "You have too many wasted movements." Thanatos flicks his wrist, his scythe literally teleporting towards Blake's chest. **  
**

"Shit!" Blake curses, turning himself to light. The blade passes through his body, leaving him unharmed. "[Fairy Lights]!" Hundreds of balls of light appear around him. They immediately beginning flashing wildly, coating the battlefield in strobe lighting.

"Oh, you're an elemental?" An ominous aura surrounds his scythe. "Well then, I suppose I need to get serious." Thanatos slashes with his scythe. This time, Blake jumps backwards.

"Shit!" Blake stumbles, blood exploding from his chest. "[Light-" Thanatos' blade appears below Blake, slashing upwards. This time, Blake has no time to block.

Blood splatters across the floor as Thanatos' scythe cuts Blake's chest open. Not pausing for an instant, Thanatos spins around and impales the blade through Blake's heart. The blade slides in without an ounce of resistance.

"And it ends." Thanatos whispers, drawing the blade out with a snick. Blake collapses to his knees, blood flowing freely from his mouth and wounds, before falling to the ground with a thud. Thanatos looks at the corpse, expecting to feel the hear the sound of Blake's soul departing its earthly vessel. Instead, he hears a different sound.

"I detest this kind of underhand combat." Blake's voice comments from behind Thanatos. "That was always Adam's forte rather than mine." Thanatos spins around. Blake is standing about 5 meters away, his right hand raised up to the sky. An incredible amount of mana is being concentrated into a single orb above Blake's hand. "[The light which rules over the world. The strongest, most absolute light-]" Blake begins to chant.

"This is-!" Thanatos' eyes widen. "You-you-" Thanatos leaps forward, his scythe slashing closing the distance between Blake and Thanatos in moments. Just as the blade is about to cut him, Blake's body shifts and disappears. The light source however, remains.

"[Supernova.]" Blake's voice says from behind Thanatos. At the same time, the orb explodes, bathing the entire corridor in blazing light. Thanatos feels his skin being burned off from the intense heat. His retinas, which unlike other Grim Reapers, he possess, are completely burned out, removing him of conventional sight. Through the pain, Thanatos hears Blake voice casually add.

"[Light Brigade: Raid]."

This time, the kick hits.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

Sona looks up from her paperwork. Someone had just knocked on the door of the Student Council Room. "Come in." The door opens and Sean walks in. "Oh hello. How are you adjusting?"

"Ah-ah." Sean mumbles. Sona smiles.

"It's alright, take your time."

"Tha-thank you." Sean bows his head. "I'm-I'm sorry, its just that-" The door bursts open, cutting Sean midway.

"Hiya Sona-chan!" Azazel cries. He's wearing a kimono and is holding a bottle of sake in his right hand. "Come drink with me-" Azazel is cut off when Tsubaki strikes him with a naginata. "Gah! It hurts!"

"You should know that alcohol is banned on campus." Sona looks at Azazel with disapproving eyes. "As expected from the Leader of the Angels who fell from Heaven."

"Ex-leader, nyahahahahaha~" Azazel laughs on the ground. "Drinking trumps everyth-zzzzzzzzzzz." The rest of his words are cut off as he falls asleep. Sona looks at the unconscious form of the ex-Governor of the Fallen Angels who's drooling on her carpet.

"Tsubaki, call Saji and tell him to bring Loup with him." Sona sighs. "We need to get rid of this _teacher _before the carpet stains."

"Yes Ma'am." Tsubaki turns towards the door. Suddenly, she stops. "There are two incredibly powerful presences coming towards this room."

Sona looks up as well. She too had sensed the new people approaching. As the sources came closer, Sona could hear them arguing.

"Are you sure this is the right room?"

"Of course~ I did check before hand~!"

"Oh wait, there it is."

"I told ya~" The two voices were rapidly approaching the door. "Should I knock or should I just barge in~?"

"Knock of course."

The sound of knocking echoes throughout the room. Motioning to Tsubaki to arm herself, Sona quickly ran a number of simulations through her brain.

_Two incredibly powerful people and unknown intentions. At the moment, we have one Exorcist of the lowest class, a drunk Grigori ex-Leader, Tsubaki and myself. The rest of my servants are scattered throughout the building. It will take a total of 5 minutes for all of them to get here. If this turns into a conflict, can the people in this room hold off these two new people for 5 minutes?_

"Come in." Sona says, trying to keep herself calm. The door opens, and two people walk in.

"Hiya~!"

"Hello."

* * *

**Tension is rising. **

**Rate and Review!**

**Daemon**


	9. Let the battles begin!

**Underworld, Palace Corridor. **

"[Light Brigade: Raid]." Blake's light-speed kick connects with Thanatos' jaw, cleanly removing his head and sending it flying into the wall like a soccer ball. Upon impact, the head explodes, coating the wall in blood and gore. The rest of Thanatos' body however, is completely intact. "Blake shoots, and scores!"

"Huh, you actually won." Blake spins around. Leaning on the wall of the corridor, his right hand spinning a bone casually, is Adam. "As expected from a [Testament] member."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asks, annoyed by the lack of awe in Adam's voice. "I just killed a God!"

"Uh, no you didn't."

"What are you fucking talking about?! I just killed Thanatos, the Greek God of Death-"

"Yes you killed Thanatos." Adam admits. "But he's not the God of Death. He's simply an incredibly powerful Reaper who's name is recored in legends as the [God of Death]. In reality however, he isn't a God. In terms of battle power...he's probably an [Ultimate-class]."

"...FUCK!" Blake swore. "You mean I wasted all this time on a fraud!?"

"Pretty much."

"FUCK ME!" Blake spun around. "But Hades is a God right? So if I kill him-"

"Then yes, you could call yourself a [God-slayer]. Though, there is a reason why the two of us were sent together." Adam jabs a finger at doorway which Hades had gone through. "Daemon isn't sure if one of us can kill a God in his own domain. Heck, even fighting a God outside his or her's domain is suicidal."

"Suicidal for normal beings yes. For us, no." Blake cricks his neck. "We're [Testament] damn it! Our job description is killing Gods with our own two hands! Killing Hades will be a piece of cake."

"Have you ever fought a God Blake?" Adam asks.

"No, but-"

"Then don't talk as if you have." Adam cuts him off. "[God-class] beings are not to be underestimated. There is a reason why they're held in such high esteem by humankind."

"..." Blake doesn't say anything. Adam smiles.

"Now that the lecture's over, let's go and fight a God."

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

"Hiya~I'm Shi~!"

"Good afternoon, my name is Mark."

The two strangers introduce themselves. Sona's eyes quickly analyze the two in front of her.

Shi is a black haired boy with a mischievous grin. He's wearing a hoodie two sizes too large for him. A beat-up old backpack is sitting on his lap.

Mark, on the other hand, is wearing a dress shirt and matching slacks. His hair is white, with not a strand out of place. On the ground next to him is an ultra-fashionable leather bag.

_These two look human, but to have this level of power...The two of them might even match the power of Onee-chan!_

"Mark and Shi...you're the new students from Canada aren't you?" Tsubaki looks at her screen. "From...[Revelation Academy]?"

"Yup~!" Shi answers.

"It says here you were suppose to report for orientation yesterday."

"Oh~We ran into some trouble with the Hong Kong po-"

"Our stopover flight was delayed." Mark quickly intercedes. "I apologize for the inconvenience caused."

"...understood." Tsubaki accepts the excuse without batting an eyelash. "Do you have your own accommodation?"

"Yes." Mark answers.

"So then, you'll report to the school tomorrow for your orientation." Tsubaki closes her laptop. "Any questions?"

"I have one~" Azazel's voice calls from behind the sofa. "Who are you two really~?"

"Sensei." Sona turns towards the sofa. Tsubaki had dropped him behind the sofa when the newcomers had knocked. Judging from his voice, Azazel is still tipsy. "Please refrain from questioning our students and making a fool of yourself."

"Our students?" Azazel laughs, before directing his conversation towards Shi and Mark. "You two are the ones [Ghost] talked about~ the [Swordsman of Love and Peace] and the [One-man Army]?"

"...shit." Mark curses slightly.

"...nya~" Shi laughs. "I should have guessed that it would be him~! The [4 Monsters] always amazes me with their abilities!" Shi places his feet on the table. "So you know that we're [Testament] huh~?"

"Yes. Well I do." Azazel finally pulls himself up from behind the sofa. "I was meant to tell these fools about you guys when I got back, but you guys moved a lot faster then I thought you would."

"...sigh." Mark lets out a breath. "I told you we should have just rushed in and killed them."

"Hey~Blending in and killing them off one-by-one is far more fun~!" Shi replies. "But since we can't do that~" A pistol appears in Shi's hand. "We'll just kill you off all at-" Shi is rudely cut off when Duval materializes and kicks Shi through the window.

"Sorry I'm late." Duval addresses the remaining inhabitants. "I had a few errands to run." Duval jabs a finger at Mark, who hasn't moved an inch. "I'll leave this guy to you." With that, Duval jumps out the window after Shi.

"...sighhhh." Mark, in spite of the whirlwind of events that had just transpired, simply shakes his head. "How tedious."

"I have to agree with you." Azazel replies. "Killing humans really is quite a tedious task." With that said, Azazel flicks his finger towards Mark. A spear of light tears through the roof the building and rockets towards Mark.

Mark, without even flinching, effortlessly catches the spear, before crushing it.

"Is that all you've got?" Mark asks. His posture hasn't changed, but Sona can sense the aura around him turn dangerous. From the ground, swords begin to materialize. "Because if it is, you might as well just slit your throats and save me the trouble."

* * *

**Kuoh Academy, Exterior.**

"Owwwwww." Shi moans, lying sprawled on the ground. "That hurt [Ghost]-kun~"

"As it should." Duval replies. He's standing about a meter away from Shi. "Considering I was aiming to kill you, getting off with a few broken bones is lucky."

"Broken bones~?" Shi laughs, pushing himself of the ground and onto his feet. "You hurt my heart~! I thought we were friends~!"

"Friends? With you? Now that's the joke here." Duval plants his feet firmly onto the ground. "Come forth and fight, spirits of the earth!" Immediately, the ground in front of Duval begins to rumble.

"Oh~? Geomancy?" Shi laughs. "How cuteeeeee~!"

"Crush my enemy, Earth Golem!" Duval cries. A gigantic golem rises from the earth, its fist preparing to crush Shi.

"Come out and play~! [Knight of Betrayal]~!" Shi sings. A shadow appears on the ground. From within the shadow, a knight wearing black armor burst out. "[Insanity Remix]~!" Immediately, the aura around the knight grows stronger. With a roar, the knight throws a punch. The punch easily destroys the golem in one hit.

"Tch! [Earthquake]!" The ground rumbles, before fragmenting and utterly destroying the battlefield. The knight is immediately tossed around by the sudden changes in the battlefield.

"Oh nice~!" Shi laughs, clapping his hands. "Go go go! [Knight of Betrayal]!" Shi makes a Sentai Super Hero stance. "[Super-duper Ultimate Punchhhhhhhh]!" The knight jumps into the air, his fist raised.

"[Grand Barrier of the 4 Gods]!" Duval draws a series of incredibly complex runes in the air. Immediately, a multi-layered barrier appears in the air.

"BREAK IT DOWN!" Shi screams. "PUNCH THROUGH WITH YOUR GUTSSSSSSSS!"

"RAAAWR!" The Knight screams, bringing its fist down onto the barrier. A gigantic explosion ensures, followed by multiple cracking sounds.

* * *

**The battles have begun! Let the sparks fly!**

**Daemon**


	10. Overwhelming Strength

**Kuoh Academy, Interior.**

"[Fireball]." Mark points his finger at Azazel. A single fireball flies towards Azazel, before blowing up in his face. Not surprisingly, Azazel is completely unaffected by the spell. "[Fireball x2]." This time, two fireballs explode in Azazel's face. Despite the large number of swords sticking out of the ground, Mark makes no attempt to use them.

"...What the hell are you doing?" Azazel asks. Other than being slightly sunburnt, there is no noticeable damage on his face.

"[Fireball x3]." Mark says again. Once again, there is no damage. "[Fireball x4]. [Fireball x5]."

"...Is this an attempt at taunting?" Azazel is beginning to shake slightly. Sweat is beginning to appear around his crown. "Because if it is, its working."

"...have you ever heard of [Phenomena Manipulation]?" Mark suddenly responds with a question.

"[Phenomena Manipulation]?" Azazel wrinkles his forehead slightly, a grimace on his face. He's sweating heavily now. "The theoretical Magic style? What has that got to do with any-" Azazel's eyes widen. "You don't mean-!"

"Yup." Mark draws a sigil in the air. "[Screech]." A piercing sound fills the room. All the inhabitants grab their ears in agony, except for Azazel, who drops to one knee, his face twisted in pain.

"You-you-ARRGH!" Azazel roars, grabbing his head and rolling around on the floor in agony. His entire body is perspiring heavily.

"[Phenomena Manipulation]." Mark looks at the broken form of Azazel on the ground. "It's a method of manipulating natural phenomena through artificial means." Sona's eyes widen. The seemingly useless chain of spells suddenly made sense.

"You mean you-"

"-took advantage of Azazel's drunken and dehydrated state to induce a migraine?" Mark looked at Azazel's limp form. Around Azazel is a puddle of sweat. "Dehydration, loud noises and an elevated body temperature all are factors which lead to severe headaches." Mark leans back in his chair. "[Phenomena Manipulation] was deemed an inefficient method of combat, due to the large number of steps to induce the phenomena. However, it's perfect for causing non-magical damage to others. A seemingly useless string of spells that cause powerful effects."

Sona feels herself shudder at Mark's casual manner. _To crush one of the leaders of the Alliance so easily...how powerful are these people?__  
_

"The problem with [Phenomena Manipulation] however, is that once someone experiences the technique, its incredibly easy to guard against." Mark turns to face Sona and the others. "Unfortunately, that means I'll have to crush you the old fashioned way." Mark snaps his fingers. A black seal appears on the ground. At the same time, a powerful aura fills the room. "Please don't judge me too harshly for this." Mark says apologetically, standing up and grabbing one of the many swords that fill the room.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy, Exterior.**

The resulting explosion from the two attacks clashing causes the ground to shatter.

"Nya~!" Shi rolls backwards from the shockwave. "That was powerful~!"

"Tch!" Duval flips backwards, landing on the now destroyed ground. "How annoying-" Duval is cut short as the Knight bursts through the dust and debris, its fist raised for another punch. Duval barely has enough time to guard before the blow lands, sending Duval flying backwards. With incredible finesse, Duval preforms another backflip, landing gracefully on his two feet.

"[Armament: Axe]!" Shi waves his hands like a conductor. A black liquid explodes from the Knight's right hand, which quickly forms into an axe. With speed far surpassing that of a bullet, the Knight appears in front of Duval, its axe aiming to slice Duval in half.

"As if!" With incredible speed, Duval draws his Holy sword and parries the cut. With his other hand, Duval flicks his light-saber on and slashes across the Knight's flank. To his surprise, the blade of light is unable to cut the Knight's armor. "Shit!"

Not missing a beat, the Knight uses his axe hilt to strike Duval directly below the ribs, winding him. As Duval stumbles, the Knight grabs him with his free hand, before lighting him up and smashing Duval into the ground. Duval feels the ground beneath him crack. At the same time, a searing pain travels through his head.

"Gah-!" Duval watches as the Knight raises his axe into the air. He tries to move, but finds his body is no longer responding. _Shit. Is this the end?!_

With a single movement, the Knight brings his axe down on Duval's neck.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy, Interior.**

Tsubaki is the first to react. With incredible speed, her Naginata is swinging down on Mark's neck. But Mark is fast. In an second, the exchange between Tsubaki and himself is over.

"Nnn!?" Tsubaki's eyes widen. Her Naginata is embedded in the ceiling, the hilt still swaying slightly. Mark however, is also empty handed.

"Too slow." Mark shakes his head sadly. "What a pity." Tsubaki tried to raise her hand to cast a spell, but found that her arms were no longer responding to her thoughts. When she tried to step forward, her legs refused to move. "...You haven't noticed yet?" Mark points at Tsubaki's stomach. Tsubaki looks down.

Embedded in her is Mark's sword. As Tsubaki's brain absorbs this new piece of information, a fountain of blood explodes out of her mouth. At the same time, her legs lose feeling.

"TSUBAKI!" Sona screams, running over.

"Aiyah..." Mark shakes his head, grabbing another one of the numerous swords stabbed into the ground. "What a pain."

Tsubaki wants to scream, to tell her master to run away. But her mouth is no longer listening.

In an instant, Mark is beside Sona.

Tsubaki can only watch as Mark's blade impales her master in the chest.

Sona's eyes widen as blood gushes freely from her back. A trickle of blood flows from the corner of Sona's mouth.

Mark watches as Sona falls to the ground. His eyes have no remorse, not an inkling of hesitation.

"How tedious." Mark sighs, watching the two girl's lives drain away. Turning to the unconscious figure of Azazel, Mark pulls another one of his swords from the ground. "I wonder if Shi's done yet."

* * *

**Overwhelming strength. That's pretty much all I can say about [Testament].**

**Review and Comment!**

**Daemon**


End file.
